ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Midday Gathering
Old Friends "Maarriiiiin..." Mina groaned. "Stop pouting. I told you, this is just a friend. Why can't you just be happy I'm out of that funk? You'll love this person." "If by "you'll love her", you mean, "love her as much as I love ass-grabbers at Pizza Hut", then yes, I'll love her." Rolling her eyes, the half-demoness trudged forward with a scowl that looked practically demonic. "You know I hate your friends." Kisara touched her chest, "...Are you insinuating that you hate me, Marin Sawashiro!?" Her tone was formal and significantly irked. Marin tapped her lightly. "No, no! I just don't like any of Mina's friends outside of us three, and Melissa...somewhat." "You'll like this one, now stop being mean or I will turn this group around." Mina snapped bossily as they approached an apartment in Naruki City. "Come on!" She tugged on their arms, and knocked on Apartment Number 5379. The door was opened to by a girl with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a wide grin on her face. However, what was most notable was the white shirt the girl wore, it was worn open, revealing breasts larger than any the other girls possessed, and when she saw Mina, her face broke out into a wider grin. "Mina! /How are you!?/". To the surprise of everyone, the last sentence was spoken in English, which went a long way to explaining the accent in her Japanese. "I'm doing fine, Sam." Mina did not return her reply in English, probably to avoid increasing Marin's paranoia in case she did not understand it. "So the first thing you do when you get back from America is shack up in a small apartment? Not exactly surprised." "Well you know me, the simple things." She grinned, her accent once again rather apparent. She looked over at the girls behind her. "So...which one is the lucky one that scored Mina?" Marin made herself noticable by stamping her foot on the ground; this had the intentional effect of causing a small crack in the ground. "...I am. Do you have a problem with THAT?" Marin's demonic aura was scattering off of her body, causing a sensation of fear to rise. Sam leaned in, as if sizing Marin up, and her eyes definitely seemed to be scanning the girl's body all over. She let out a bit of a grin. "Very nice, very nice evrywhere, you picked a good one, Mina!' Mina chuckled weakly. "I know that, now back up Sam, Marin is mine you know." Kisara was content to sit back and watch the sparks fly. "...Why does everyone have a larger breast size than me..." One of nature's mysteries. "Anyway, come in you guys!" Sam stood out of the way for them to come into the surprisingly spacious little apartment. It was one bedroom, one bath, with a kitchen. Enough for anyone who wanted a quiet life. "Wow this is...small." Mina was taken aback by the apartment. Having lived in a manor for most of her life, or with Marin in her own pampered housing, or in Kisara's mansion, to see something so...common...was odd. "It is, but I am always able to move back in with my parents if it gets a bit depressing." Sam said cheerfully, grabbing snacks from the fridge and cupboard. Having such a well-stocked kitchen went rather a long way to explaining her large breasts. Marin nudled Mina slightly. "...I don't like her. Her boobs should be illegal. It's like they're threatening me. Look at them for kami's sakes. They're laughing at me." Marin Sawashiro had...a skewed mindset. Sam seemed a bit incensed by this, waltzing over to Marin, and fondling her breasts. She grinned. "I don't see why you're so upset, these right here are perfect. Just the right size, the fight f-!" Mina punched Sam in the face, sending her doubling back. She rubbed her face, chuckling. "Alright Mina, I get it, I get it, those are yours." Marin glared at her. "...I want to smash her face in. I really, really, do. Let me do it. Please please please please." She clenched her fist, wanting to hurt her. "So what was that about you also got casework?" Mina asked curiously as they all sat down around a small table that was obviously added into the bedroom by Sam, eating sweets. "Neither of your parents worked as a lawyers or prosecutors, nothing like that. Your mother's parents were disappointed, if I recall. Said she was destroying the Asian advantage." Sam chuckled dryly at that. Her grandmother also believed that raising a child without trying to get them to read, write, and learn the violin before they were a year old was bad parenting. "Well, this woman approached me, and knew I had unique abilities, you see. So she said she wanted my help on a case that seemed outside the norm, and only someone with special abilities could handle it." Kisara began to think with her brain for once. "...Hmm, can you give me details about this woman? You seem like the gullible type." The pot called the kettle black. "Well...quite a bit like you actually." Sam mused. "Same height, same face, green eyes, flat chest....even the same hair-style, but this girl's hair was dark red, and I mean the colour of a pool of blood here." Kisara backed up an inch. "...Wait, whaaaaaaaaaat?" Thinking to herself, "...Could I have relatives?" She made a fist pumping action. "Now you've caught my attention." "I-I wouldn't go that far." Minataka tried to calm her friend's enthusiasm. "Kisara, don't get so psyched up, disappointment hurts like hell you know." Nodding, Marin tried to console her, "It'll be fine. You do a good job of...being the only member of your family away. I'm sure your family is giving you the thumbs up as their cold, dead bodies rot in their graves, five foot under." "Marin...." Mina sighed. "Kisara, even if you don't have relatives, you have us. I already know what it's like to have at least one dead parent-" She shot a look at Marin, it looked a bit cold. "-so I can understand wanting to have some other family out there. But even if you don't, you have us, we're your family now, so don't listen to Marin's tactless little remark." "Yeah, I know. Well, at least Marin tried. Ineffective as shit, but at least she tried." Kisara petted Marin on the head in a child-like manner, hoping to get on her nerves with a shit-eating grin. Marin reflexively attempted to slap Kisara. It wasn't a hard strike; but it was enough to tell her to not pick on her. "...Watch your mouth..." She turned to Sam. "...ugh. I hate to ask this, but can you accompany us on our case?" "I was actually going to ask that." Sam was relieved they were on the same page. "It's what I called up Mina anyway, her father being a prosecutor I figured he'd have her on this, so I rang her up. /Friends help friends, and all that./" Mina sighed. "Again with the English..." Marin hissed, "...What is she saying?! She better not be saying shit about me...!!" Marin immediately flipped from reluctant ally to scathing vixen once more. "Nothing, nothing." Mina waved it off. "/She doesn't speak it?/" Sam asked curiously. "/Not a word./" Mina replied, chuckling. "/I like her cluelessness./" Sam let off a grin. "The funny thing is she actually told me to keep this secret but...I really could use some help, so I'd be more than happy to help you guys." Kisara sighed. "...I seem to be a freak magnet. Melissa, and now this person...Why do I feel like our numbers will keep adding up, and yet there'll be no males." She was damn right about that. Unseen by the rest of the group, the hand of a familiar cloaked figure rested on Kisara's shoulder, before vanishing, and was only caught in the corner of her eye. So, he had followed them after all. "I suppose the first thing to do is look into the woman that contacted Sam." Mina mused. "She's an unknown variable we don't need, and with so many other unknowns in this case, let's eliminate her from our list of suspicions first." "...Where do we start, however? Ask some people? This could take a while, and lunch is soon..." Marin rubbed her tummy. "Now." Mina replied, poking Marin's forehead. Ask A Villager "Excuse me!" Sam flagged down a citizen, and shot them the description of the woman she was looking for. "Have you seen her?" "No, not really." One of them said briskly, shrugging as they shoved past they girls in a hurry. "Okay, people are Naruki City are rude." Mina noted, a bit annoyed. "They were nice 5 years ago..." Kisara's eyes flashed a haunting crimson momentarily. '"How about we use force then?" '''Her pupils reverted back to their regular emerald. "....Never mind that." Marin grumbled; "Let's just ask shops. It's a given that people out on the street will just ignore us and I don't feel like being convicted for murder." It was exceedingly clear that she didn't enjoy Naruki one bit. They entered a bakery, and one of the women in there waved at Sam, who cheerfully waved back. It was obvious she was well known through Naruki City. Which got Mika thinking. "Sam, how well known ''are you in this city?" "Oh, so-so." Sam shrugged. "I like to help around alot, community service, volunteer jobs, everyone knows me because I'm always around." "...and what about you, do you know everyone in the city?" Mina continued her questioning. "Well, it's a small city, and like I said, I've given everyone a hand at least once, so I'd recognize the natives on s-" Then it hit her. "So that woman...she definitely wasn't from Naruki...and yet acted like she knew me." "I think we have more of a reason to be suspicious now than before." Mina looked a bit worried. "I suppose we're weirdness magnets." Kisara sighed. "...So you're not the only one noticing it. Wierdoes here and there; they're goddamn flourishing everywhere. I can't take one step without landing in a goddamn pile of wacko." "Toki, can you tell me something?" Sam called over to one of the girl employees, who walked over their way. "Sam, if this is about our d-!" Sam cut her off in a hurry. "No no no, tell me, have you see a person that matches this description?" She gave the physical description of her client to Toki, who seemed confused. "But isn't that her right there?" She pointed at Kisara. Kisara backed up. "...uh, what? ...This isn't helping. Maybe I should do something to hide my appearance and we'll ask other people..." She cursed her looks right about now. "Well....no, your hair is lighter isn't it." Toki frowned. "But, now you mention it, I did see someone like that. She had come in here, specifically asking for Sam. I simply figured it was someone Sam helped before, and it was a busy day, someone ordered 49 cakes for herself and one for her little sister, so I was distracted. But now that I think on it, I have never seen that woman before the day she came looking for Sam." "Tch..." Sam gritted her teeth. "Any idea where she went?" "No, sorry." Toki did certainly seem apologetic. Thinking, "we could try and get a DNA sample or a fingerprint or something", Marin asked, "Let me search your counter. I may find something worthwhile." "Oh, sure, go ahead." Toki gestured to the register. "Just don't steal anything." Marin's eyes shone like stars. "...Everything looks so tasty..." focusing back on the situation, she withdrew a magnifying glass. Searching the counter for a few moments, she found a fingerprint. "...Oh?" Analyzing it with her demonic vision, Marin called out, "I think I found something!" Everyone immediately crowded around her, even Toki who did not exactly understand the gravity of the situation. "You found something?" Mina asked curiously, moving closer to her lover than the rest of them; this was most likely intentional. "Am I missing it?" Marin exclaimed, "It's a fingerprint! From the looks of it, it's the fingerprint of the person- the description seems about right." Demonic vision allowed everything.